just breathe
by LinchEe
Summary: -let go and just breathe and remind yourself that this very moment is the only one you have for sure. drabbles -Steven/May
1. Don't Wait, Just Act

_The fic had been sitting on my hard drive for a long, long time. I might as well publish it. Well, I don't own Pokemon._

_Unbeta-ed_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Don't Wait, Just Act_

May visits him every Friday afternoon, four pm on the dot whenever she has her duties as Hoenn region's champion. It was about two months ago when they both told the other how they felt. Steven had purchased an apartment in Rustboro that was close to the company, if ever they needed the president. Later, May took it upon herself to invade his living space, which he never minded.

There was something about May in his home that spread warmth in his veins.

It wasn't long before the brunette officially moved in with him. Steven had been a bit hesitant at first, not because he didn't want her anywhere near him, but because he didn't want her to rush things that she may end up regretting.

May who had been putting her favorite coffee mug on the cabinet above her raised an eyebrow at him. _You still want to wait? _She had asked him. _You loved me for seven years Steven, and Arceus knows how long I've felt the same way about you. What's left to regret?_

And that was that. End of discussion. Steven had to smile at the memory.

"Something funny?" May's voice broke him from his thoughts. Steven stared at her for a moment before he shook his head, leaning back on his leather chair while May stayed perched on top of his desk, her champion's cloak not on her person.

He placed a warm hand on her thigh; the gentleness he exhibited on that simple touch could be felt by the younger woman who felt her own features soften up.

"Nothing, just thinking that you should visit me in the office more often."


	2. Sweeter than Raspberries

_I liked how this chapter went-something sweet and lighthearted. Again, I do not own Pokemon._

_Unbeta-ed_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Sweeter Than Raspberries_

He watched from his laptop her perfect pink lips became stained a slow, teasing red with each raspberry she took. How many had she consumed so far? Steven seemed to lose his train of thought, catching her pouty little mouth wrapped around the small red fruit, unconscious of just how erotic each bite was.

He wanted to cover those lips with his and taste her and wondered whether he would be able to distinguish between the berry and the woman.

The brunette noticed her companion's stare and she cocked her head to the side in question. "What?" she asked, raspberry in hand.

"You do know how long you've been eating those fruits, right?" he eyed the rather large bowl situated on her lap, trying not to let his gaze wander to her red stained lips.

She made a humming noise as she popped another raspberry inside her mouth. "Yes, and?" she seemed to taunt him. May wasn't usually the kind of woman who teased—she tended to tell what she thought rather than letting anyone second guess what was inside her head. Though, he found out later on that it was usually him who was the object of her light teasing.

Silver eyes slightly narrowed, and Steven grew suspicious. She must have known what he was thinking. May was known to get what people were thinking with just a glance. That was how sharp her mind was and when he made the mistake on looking at her lips got him into a conclusion that she knew exactly what he was thinking, if her knowing smile said it all.

"Fine." He looked at her exasperatingly. "You're lips have become distracting these past minutes."

He sighed at hearing his own words escape his mouth, feeling his neck prickle in slight embarrassment at having to say those words to her. And yet he managed to look cool and calm despite the fact he was trying to stop a blush from forming across his face.

A small laugh came from the brunette, and Steven looked up to her expectant face, silently telling him to do what he _should _do. He had to roll his eyes at her. But not to disappoint, he placed aside his laptop and walked towards her, pulling the bowl full of the raspberry fruits she had been eating away from her in the process. He let out a small chuckle before bending down to cover her lips with his, and almost immediately, May hooked her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

Later that night, he concluded that he liked how her lips tasted sweeter than the lip gloss she occasionally wore.


	3. Just Nights

**Chapter Three**

_Just Nights_

May visits his office at almost midnight, and he pauses from writing down some notes, because he was sure he had called her three hours ago, telling her that he was staying late for unfinished work. She was carrying something, but Steven vaguely registered the object because his full attention was given to her.

She didn't seem tired, wearing an old, faded navy-blue t-shirt and white shorts as well as slip-ons. Her whole outfit made her look like a high school student rather than the twenty-two year old woman that she really was. It would have been endearing but Steven had other things in mind.

Steven couldn't help but put his pen down and frowned at her. The brunette could see the: _you should be sleeping right now_ look. She merely ignored it, walking closer to his desk filled with so many documents that could last him a life time.

"I visited your father and Roxanne earlier today." She said, putting down the bag on top of his desk.

Silver eyes met blue ones. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Did you have dinner yet?"

"No."

She smiles then, taking out a topper ware filled with sandwiches of different kinds. He knew the woman before him wasn't much of a cook, but he was still satisfied and happy with the food she would make for him. No matter how simple the dishes were made.

"Neither did I, why don't we eat?"

He matches her smile with a smile of his own, not resisting at all. "Of course."


End file.
